


Knight by the Flowers

by wagwanyoons



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Eventual Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Killugon - Freeform, Knight gon freecs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Killua Zoldyck, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsunderes, gon is like SUPER tall, killua is a SIMP, killua is a midget, softies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wagwanyoons/pseuds/wagwanyoons
Summary: Perhaps Killua Zoldyck has his eye on a specific knight in training, who always seems to spend his free time inside the palace gardens.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Knight by the Flowers

It was the spring of 2011 when Killua first met Gon Freecss, one of the members from a recent group of recruits who had come forth to the Zoldyck's castle in order to train towards being a knight there. Did the silver haired prince know why he had taken a liking to the one specific boy from the team? Not really. Was it because they were the same age? Because his golden eyes were a glory to hold contact with? Or the way his dark hair looked incredible when illuminated by the soft sunlight during the day? Ah, no. It was probably because the boy was amazed by how the knight always visited the gardens every night, without fail, after his training was out for the day.

Killua's bedroom resided above the gardens, which happened to be one of his favourite places to visit whenever he was able to escape his hectic schedule filled with countless preparations. Even so, the prince had still enjoyed visiting the place when he were a small child as well - as quite frankly he always adored the way he could lie among the flower patches and butterflies after being completely exhausted after a busy day. He found it to be a quite soothing way to relax before he returned to his bedroom to shower and fall asleep just to follow the same exhausting schedule the next day.

Right now, it had just gone 9PM, and it was probably going to be about thirty-eight seconds until he saw the mentioned knight. Running over the training field and across the hill that was at the rear of the garden as if it was a schedule. But, today, it appeared as though that supposed 'schedule' had slightly changed. This apparent change was that, whilst Killua watched from the window, he noticed two more people running behind him. Someone blonde, and the other with pitch black hair and the smallest pair of glasses he had ever seen. Were they chasing him? He had no idea, but he could put a guess at probably not as he noticed the cheerful grins they all adorned when they had drew closer in proximity to the garden and his bedroom window. Watching curiously, and slightly entranced, as they sped into the garden before stopping before a flurry of bush flowers; white roses and hydrangeas. The trio leaning in to smell at them, before the shortest of the three turned back to them to speak animatedly to them, though of course he couldn't hear what they were conversing about.

But, anyone could tell the boy was curious about it by how he did his best to keep his staring at the group discreet and by how his eyes sparkled in an endearing sort of wonder. Killua had not talked or met any of the knights, as quite frankly two weeks ago when the announcement was made about a new team coming in - he wasn't interested. But now he was, and he really wished he had taken the opportunity to follow the head knight, Hisoka, down to where all the recruits were waiting. Even so, here he was staring wistfully at the boys below in the garden.

As though struck, the silverette came to the realisation that his schedule had also finished for the day, and that he could now roam anywhere he pleased as long as he stayed on the palace grounds. So, being quick to make it to his bedside for a moment, he took off the navy blue cape he wore on the daily and placed it down against the duvet; he didn't want to draw the trio's attention by the noise of the fabric if he was only going down to see what the mentioned was up to. So, without leaving a moment to spare - he then quickly left his room and speed-walked down the hallways, his sudden appearance startling the two guards outside of his room. The two men watching curiously, and albeit confused, as the small 17 year old sped around the corner and down the staircase.

Killua didn't even notice the guards as he took advantage of his small stature making him get to the bottom of the stairs in record time, before then bolting left at the base and down the hallway towards the garden's entrance. Pausing at the doors to catch his breath, and also to consider what he was doing. Was it really worth it? He could just ask to join Hisoka in tomorrow's training session to inconspicuously observe the boy who had caught his eye, Gon. But, then again, he had become severely impatient since the first time he saw him a few weeks ago; so really it was now or never.

Steadily, he opened the oak doors that lead outside, doing his best to keep quiet as the doors were quite old and were known to creak on a windy day. Fortunately enough for Killua, it was not windy today; given the fact it was night time it also meant the boy could be a bit more stealthy, given the lights outside that lined the gravel path were quite dim. Stepping as quietly as he could, which was quite easy for him, he made his way toward the flower bushes he had last seen the three at - but was a bit alarmed and confused when he realised they were not there. Had they left early? Gon was always usually in this place, or maybe at one of the other nearby flower beds, but right now he was nowhere in sight. Though, a moment later he heard a loud laugh emanate from somewhere in the garden to the right of him, in the large hedged maze.

By no means was the maze he stared at that large enough to get lost in, as in fact it was quite short and was basically like a direct path to the middle where there was a sort of small four-seater picnic bench, but there were a few turns that lead to dead end as lets admit - an easy maze is no fun. So, down the way he went and into the maze; going deeper into the maze and becoming more cautious as he heard the volume of the trio's voices rising as he grew closer until he finally reached the corner that lead to the middle where the boys happily stood in deep conversation. Leaning his head over just enough to finally see them up close, he paused as soon as he caught sight of the knights. Staring in a sense of childish wonder as the tallest of the three, the man with black hair and small glasses, made some sort of lame dad joke, which had only caused one of them to laugh - whilst the other looked quite unimpressed.

"Leorio, your dad jokes are so dumb." muttered the blonde, who had reached a hand back to scratch awkwardly at his neck.

"Come on, Kurapika!" the shortest of the three began, stifling his giggles for a moment, "you've got to give Leorio some credit." he finished, and that was when Killua noticed it was the boy he'd been observing the past few weeks was the one who had spoke. 

_"So that's what Gon sounds like?"_ Killua had whispered as quiet as physically possible, but that was where he had messed up, for the mentioned boy Gon had quickly snapped his head to looks at his direction. After all, the knight had some of the sharpest senses on the team. Pausing when he had noticed the white mess of fluffy haired which had quickly disappeared just as he saw it. Rushing over to investigate, before he was practically face to face with the prince. 

Killua quickly looked up when he had noticed the person who had now appeared, it taking a moment for both of them to realise what was going on - before the prince let out a sudden scream of panic. 

**"What the fuck?!"**

**Author's Note:**

> i love u


End file.
